Applause (song)
|DS = |album = ARTPOP |previous = |next = }} "Applause" is a song written by Lady Gaga and produced by DJ White Shadow in 2012. The song served as the lead single from her upcoming album ARTPOP. The song was originally intended to be released in August 19, 2013, but was rush released on 12 August, 2013 after some snippets of the song were leaked online. Background Gaga first revealed the title of the song in November of 2012 through Little Monsters: "I Live for the APPLAUSE". She tweeted on January 4, 2013 part of the lyrics: "If only Fame came in '' ''IV form could I bare being away from you. I live for the way that you cheer and scream for me. The Applause." On July 24, 2013, Gaga posted via Little Monsters hand written lyrics with a visual for the song. The lyrics were slightly reworked from the first version revealed a year before. She explained that she documented the creation of the ARTPOP project in a series of notes and book filled with visual ideas and sketches. When asked about the song, DJ White Shadow explained that the song was written in 2012 and that Gaga was in pain due to her undiagnosed broken hip and labral tear while writing the song. When asked about the creation of the song, Gaga confirmed that she was in a lot of pain during the last weeks of the tour and that thanks to the applause of her fans, she was able to drown out the pain and finish the show. At the time, they didn't know which song would be the lead single for ARTPOP. It was after she took some time off in 2013, that they revisited the song and selected it as the first single. He also revealed that he recorded the "screaming fans" heard on the track during one of the Born This Way Ball dates. Performances She will perform the song on the 2013 MTV Video Music Awards. Tabs Television= Table Music video On July 17th, 2013, Inez posted a photo of her and Vinoodh on the set of the "Applause" to her instagram account.On July 26th, an image of the clapboard from the filming of the "Applause" Music Video was released. The music video was filmed on July 17. This confirmed it was directed by Inez and Vinoodh. On July 31st, 2013, Gaga tweeted that the video was to be released the same day as the single on August 19. On August 8th, Gaga posted a photo from on the set to LittleMonsters.com: "I can't wait for you to see the 'Applause' video 8.19, directed by my darling friends @inezandvinoodh !!" It was confirmed that the music video for Applause would be released on Good Morning America (GMA) on August 19th as planned before the leak of the single. Gaga tweeted that she would be in Times Square in New York to watch the premeire of the music video on some of the big screens. She described the video as a "classic black and white battles color in a theatrical bid for applause!" and that the video won't be longer than the actual song unlike her previous music videos. Synopsis Lady Gaga applause card.png|[] lady gaga magic.png|[] Applause Music Video 001.jpg|[] Stills 7-17-13 Inez and Vinoodh 006.jpg 7-17-13 Inez and Vinoodh 004.jpg 7-17-13 Inez and Vinoodh 005.jpg 7-17-13 Inez and Vinoodh 007.jpg Applause_Clapboard.jpg Applause_filming_7-17-13.jpg 7-17-13 Inez and Vinoodh 001.jpg 7-16-13 Applause Music Video behind the scenes 001.jpg Applause Music Video Poster 001.jpg 7-17-13 Inez and Vinoodh 003.jpg 7-17-13 Applause Set 001.jpg Lyric video ThumbGrid Table On August 13th, 2013, Gaga tweeted that she would be at Micky's that night in Los Angeles to shoot the lyric video for Applause. : "I will definitely NOT be at Mickys tonight, and I will definitely NOT expect you there to be in my lyric video. #APPLAUSE", "IM SERIOUS LA MONSTERS, ITS NOT LIKE I WILL BE HOPING YOU ARE THERE WITH YOUR APPLAUSE MAKEUP READY TO DANCE FOR ME AND WATCH DRAG" , "I AM NOT IN WEHO I SWEAR" '' On August 14th, 2013, Gaga revealed that she would release the lyric video on August 15th and that it was a "Haus of Gaga Film". Bobby Campbell of the Haus of Gaga noted that the video was shot and edited by Gaga herself. He also released a behind the scenes video on August 15th. The video became the first lyric video to be released by Gaga. Behind the scenes 8-13-13 At Micky's Bar BTS 001.jpg 8-13-13 At Micky's Bar BTS 002.jpg 8-13-13 At Micky's Bar BTS 003.jpg 8-13-13 At Micky's Bar BTS 004.jpg 8-13-13 At Micky's Bar BTS 005.jpg 8-13-13 At Micky's Bar BTS 006.jpg 8-13-13 At Micky's Bar BTS 007.jpg 8-13-13 At Micky's Bar BTS 008.jpg 8-13-13 At Micky's Bar BTS 009.jpg 8-13-13 At Micky's Bar BTS 010.jpg Backstage 8-13-13 At Micky's Bar Backstage 001.jpg 8-13-13 At Micky's Bar Backstage 002.jpg 8-13-13 At Micky's Bar Backstage 003.jpg 8-13-13 At Micky's Bar Backstage 004.jpeg 8-13-13 At Micky's Bar Backstage 005.jpg 8-13-13 At Micky's Bar Backstage 006.jpg 8-13-13 At Micky's Bar Backstage 007.jpg 8-13-13 At Micky's Bar Backstage 008.jpg 8-13-13 At Micky's Bar Backstage 009.jpg 8-13-13 At Micky's Bar Backstage 010.jpg Release On July 28th, 2013 , Gaga took to Twitter to announce that the pre-order for ARTPOP has been moved up to August 19, 2013, saying that her single, "Applause" will be released that day as well. This confirmed all speculation that "Applause" was the lead single. Due to multiple leaks of Applause on August 11, Gaga announced on Twitter that the single will be released on August 12, 2013. The day prior, Gaga retweeted a fan including a link to an Universal Music Group page dedicated to fight leak. However, due to the song being available through various snippets that, Gaga later tweeted that it would be released on iTunes at midnight. Social media promotion : ''See timeline for more details. Before the release of "Applause", Gaga released a few photograph from the album photoshoot with Inez and Vinoodh. Usually her posts came from either Twitter or Little Monsters and were lated also posted on her active social media accounts such as Facebook and Google+. The content of these posts were mostly either lyrics or a caption with the photos along with the number of days remaining until the premiere of the single. Single cover On July 23, 2013, Gaga's makeup artist, Tara Savelo of the Haus of Gaga posted a photograph of Gaga painting on a canvas that read "Applause" along with a caption reading "26 days". On July 28, Gaga revealed via twitter that the single cover would be revealed later that day on Women's Wears Daily's website. At 7:30 PM, Women's Wears Daily posted the single cover in a gallery about Gaga's career. Gaga later posted the single cover on her Twitter later that day. :"Artwork for new single 'Applause' comes tonight on @womensweardaily's site for coverprint on newstands 2moro. Photography Inez+Vinoodh -GAGA" — Twitter on July 28, 2013 It was shot by Inez and Vinoodh, who shot the promo pictures and the music video for Applause. The photograph features colorful, emotional and theatrical, capturing Gaga with a Pierrot-esque face, her rainbow of makeup artfully smeared and her hair covered under a head wrap. Gaga later added colors to the printed photograph which was later scanned to be the single artwork. Applause cover.jpg|''Official single cover artwork taken on July 17, 2013'' *Photography — Inez & Vinoodh *Fashion director — Brandon Maxwell *Hair — Shay Ashual *Make up — Yadim *Model — Lady Gaga Release history The physical single include the track "Applause" and the instrumental. Table #First Press Limited Edition #Limited Edition Radio premiere Lyrics : See timeline for more details on the release of select lyrics. Starting on July 24, 2013, Gaga revealed part of the lyrics via posts on her social media accounts. Credits Song Music video *Directors — Inez and Vinoodh *Location - Paramount Pictures Studio, LA *Producer — Gabe Hill *Director of Photography — Dave Devlin *Lightning Director — Jodokus Driessen *Production Company — GE Projects and theCollectiveShift *Production design — Marla Weinhoff Studio *Choreography - Richard Jackson at Haus of Gaga *Dancers — David Lei Brandt, Kevin Frey, Ian McKenzie, Victor Rojas *Fashion director & Stylist - Brandon Maxwell at Haus of Gaga *Stylist assistants - Hayley Pisaturo and Sandra Amador *Haus of Gaga costume desinger - Perry Meek *Set Design - Marla Weinhoff *Hair stylist - Shay Ashual *Hair stylist assistants - Sean Mikel Hare and Anthony Kelley, Nikki Providence *Makeup artist - Yadim *Makeup assistants - Mondo Leon and Kanako Takase *Dancer Makeup artist - Sarah Tanno *Dancer Hair stylist - Glenn Nutley *Dancer Hair stylist assistants - Jacquelyn Fanara and Crystal Pray *Manicurist - Michelle Saunders *Tailor - Susie Kourinian Timeline 2012 *On July 3, 2012, Tara Savelo tweeted "When u hear the next single ur gonna pee ur pants xoxo - Tara Savelo". Audio engineer Dave Russell later confirmed to a fan that the song Tara was talking about was "Applause" which was already selected in 2012 to be the upcoming lead single 2013 *On July 24, 2013, Tara Savelo posted via Little Monsters, a photograph of Gaga stenciling on what looks to be a photograph of the single cover. Above the photo reveals the word “APPLAUSE” and in much smaller writing, a signature by Gaga along with the date of the single release — August 19th, 2013. **In the comments section under Tara Savelo's picture of Gaga's painting the single artwork, Gaga posted the following lyrics: "If only fame had an IV", "baby could i bare", "being a away from you", "i found the vein" and "put it in here". *On July 26, 2013, Gaga released this photograph1 with the following caption: "1ST SINGLE FROM ARTPOP COMES AUG.19 ‪#‎24DAYS‬" *On July 28: "Due to public anticipation, ITUNES will now offer a pre-order for ARTPOP album/app on AUG 19, the same day you can purchase my new single 'Applause'"2 *On July 31: Gaga posted part of the lyrics: "give me that thing that I love put your hands up make 'em touch A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E" **Later that day, Gaga revealed that "The single 'Applause' and it's MUSIC VIDEO will BOTH debut on same day. ARTPOP. 8/19 -GAGA" *On August 2, Gaga posted the single artwork with handwritten related to the release and some lyrics3. *On August 4, Gaga posted the following lyrics: "i stand here waiting for you to bang the gong to crash the critic saying: is it right or is it wrong? 8.19" *On August 6, "Applause 8.19 ‪#‎14days‬" and "ARTPOP"4 *On August 8, "i overheard your theory 'nostalgia's for geeks!' i guess sir,if you say so some of us just like to read APPLAUSE 8.19 #11daysTillApplause" **Later that day, Gaga posted a photo from on the set to LittleMonsters.com: "I can't wait for you to see the 'Applause' video 8.19, directed by my darling friends @inezandvinoodh !!"5 **"i am listening to the album. I know maybe this upsets you, as you'd very much like to hear it. i share these personal feelings because IF I HAD TO GO ANOTHER MONTH WITHOUT PLAYING THE NEW MUSIC I THINK ID CHEW MY ARM OFF ‪#‎ARTPOP11DAYS‬", "THIS IS THAT ARM"6 **Gaga posted a photo from on the set to LittleMonsters.com: "I can't wait for you to see the 'Applause' video 8.19, directed by my darling friends @inezandvinoodh !!" *On August 12, Due to hackers leaking Applause, Gaga declared a rush release on Applause tonight. **"A POP MUSIC EMERGENCY IS UNDERWAY 911" **"911 SUMMON THE MONSTER TROUPES" **"HERE IS A PHOTO TO ACCOMPANY THIS EMERGENCY"7 **"MY NEW SINGLE 'APPLAUSE' IS OUT TODAY AND CAN BE HEARD ON UNITED STATES RADIO IN 15 MINUTES. INTERNATIONAL RADIO TO FOLLOW." **"POP MUSIC EMERGENCY #0DAYSTillAPPLAUSE MY NEW SINGLE COMES OUT TODAY. 911 SPREAD THIS MESSAGE" **"APPLAUSE + PRE-ORDER ALBUM 'ARTPOP' TONIGHT ON US ITUNES IN HQ! INTERNATIONALTERRITORIES WILL FOLLOW SHORTLY, KEEP REFRESHING ITUNES!" *On August 13, post on LittleMonsters.com gif version of the “Applause” cover art.8 7-23-13 LM.com 002.jpg|0 7-2-13 Inez and Vinoodh 003.jpg|1 7-28-13 LM.com 001.jpg|2 8-2-13 LM.com 001.Jpg|3 7-2-13 Inez and Vinoodh 001.jpg|4 7-16-13 Applause Music Video behind the scenes 001.jpg|5 7-2-13_Inez_and_Vinoodh_004.jpg|6 7-2-13 Inez and Vinoodh 006.jpg|7 7-17-13 Inez and Vinoodh 002.gif|8 References On The Set for the Music Video Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Music videos Category:Artpop songs Category:Artpop singles